


12 Days of Christmas → Lashton

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Woops, but not as much as michael is, calum is in it, he "meets" ashton before he meets ashton, her name's only mentioned, just read it okay, lashton style, luke "hates" the gifts, luke hates cliche things, luke works in a bookstore, muke lives together, muke undertones, parents are too, siblings are mentioned, slight muke, that didn't make sense, very very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke gets twelve different presents from an unknown lover, starting 12 days before Christmas. </p><p>-</p><p> "Like the twelve days of Christmas, Luke!" "Kill me now,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so when i began writing this i completely forgot that during christmas australia is like 1308493804 degrees so let's pretend that it's not woops
> 
> i don't know why i forgot that like cmon but yeah
> 
> anyways, i've gotten some pretty great feedback on this, so i hope you like it!
> 
> the first few chapters are kind of short, and this is written in third person. c: 
> 
> also, this is transferred from my wattpad account Sydnaynay_

_Extended Description thingy_

 

__

Twelve days before Christmas, gifts start showing up on Luke's shared apartment with his best friend, Michael. At first, Luke thought they were for the both of them, then saw the tag with his name on it. Luke was a shy, awkward 18 year old boy who didn't know a lot of people. (There was Michael, his family, and Calum. That was really it). So who could be sending him gifts?

He didn't realize the idea of the gifts either, until Michael pointed it out. Luke is a firm anti believer in cliches, and hated the idea of someone trying to swoon him using something like the twelve days of Christmas.

Until it turns out to be a certain hazel eyed beauty.


	2. 0.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of 12 Days of Christmas, background story for Luke. lowercase intended.

luke's whole life had been sort of a cliche, and maybe that's why he hated them so much. when he was born, almost everyone loved him. he had the cool older brothers, and up until 7th grade, when he moved, he was popular. then when he moved, no one talked to him.

the biggest cliche ever.

when he met michael and calum, it was the only non cliche thing in his life, and he was quite excited.

which is why he moved in with michael, with his lame colored hair (which luke really liked, but would never say that to his face) and his loud laugh. he needed change.

so when gifts started showing up on his doorstep, "like the twelve days of christmas", you can see why luke hated it.

he thought he had got away from cliches, but apparently not.

so can someone please tell him why he seems to enjoy the cutesy little gifts?


	3. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first gift appears on Luke's doorstep.
> 
> \- 
> 
> lowercase intended

luke was exhausted. almost all of his classes went late, causing all of his proffesors to yell at him for disrupting the class. it also caused him to be late to work, causing his boss to tell him that if he was late one more time, he'd lose his job.

and he couldn't lose his job. michael may be able to get his half of the rent by asking his mom and playing the whole, 'when i was a kid you acted like you hated me' card, but luke knew he couldn't. of course, he could ask his mom. he knew she would say yes, but that also means he'd hear the lecture about 'you're an independent adult, luke. you moved out because you said you didn't need my help anymore, act like it', and if he was being honest he really didn't want that.

so he spent the next two hours standing in the front of the freezing book store, waiting for the customers that never came--how did his boss even keep this place open?--and wishing he would have worn more than michael's thin black sweater and undershirt to school today. running late doesn't mean he had to be cold.

when his shift was over, he clocked out, and took the name tag off, yelling to his boss--jake--and telling him that he was leaving.

jake looked like he was about to protest, saying that katie, the girl who had the next shift, wasn't here yet but luke was already gone. he wasn't going to stay in that book store longer than he had to.

it wasn't like he hated the book store, during the fall and spring it was usually really cozy, and everyone was really nice. but right now it was mid december, and luke hated the cold. a lot. so standing in an almost completely uninsulated building wasn't his idea of fun.

when luke got home, a small package about the size of a box set of harry potter books--luke couldn't deny, he was a huge harry potter fan. he'd often spend his time rereading the books, and wishing for the new box set, because those covers were pretty fricking cool--he shrugged, picking it up, thinking it was either from his or michael's moms. probably for the both of them.

coming inside, he could hear michael yelling at the tv in their small living room, and rolled his eyes. he came into the living room and tossed the box gently onto the table. michael paused his game, "hey, luke."

"hey," luke said, dropping his bag and falling on the couch next to michael.

michael grabbed the package, "what's this?"

"i don't know, it was on the doorstep when i got home," luke answered, "figured it was probably from one of our moms."

"luke, it says your name right here," michael pointed, "and that doesn't look like yours or my mom's handwritting."

the handwritting was very scrawly, much like a guys. there was no way that was from either of their moms.

luke furrowed his eyebrows, "is it from cal?"

michael laughed, "why would cal send you something? he basically hates us, and even if he did have something for you, pretty sure he'd take the three minutes to walk down the street and give it to you."

luke shrugged, "i don't know, i just don't talk to many people, so..."

michael shrugged, "well are you going to sit there or open it?"

luke tugged the tape off--with quite a bit of effort--and opened the box. luke gasped, because how freaking cliche was this? it was the new box set of the harry potter books, "okay, what the hell?" luke asked taking the item out of the box.

"what?"

"it's the new box set of harry potter books," luke showed michael.

"lame, who would send you that?"

"well, for your information, i find it pretty dang amazing."

"you're a dork, so obviously you do. but who sent it?" michael asks, taking the box, looking for a name.

"i don't know, but whoever did, i kind of love them." luke said, looking at the hogwarts on the side of the books.

"this is pretty cliche," michael pointed out.

"you're right, just like my life." luke says, sighing and setting the box down.

"whatever, hopefully it's just a one time thing."

"yeah," luke said, "i really wish i knew who sent me this. i want to thank them,"

"dork," michael shot.

luke rolled his eyes, grabbing the box and taking it back to his room. setting it on the desk, he smiled.

he really wanted to hate the gift, it was cliche, but whoever was nice enough to send him harry potter books... he felt obliged to love it.


	4. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second gift appears, Michael points out what it's like to Luke. Luke runs into someone walking home.
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

the next day was better for luke. classes got out on time, and he was on time to work--thankfully. jake wasn't there today, either, which made luke excited. when jake wasn't there, he was able to move away from the front counter and work on stuff like 'shelving'. notice the quotation marks, luke usually ended up reading.

it was slightly busier today, and by that, two people actually came in, but ended up leaving without buying anything. apparently it's because "luke's persona" puts them off with his blonde hair and lip ring. like whatever that means.

at around 6:00, his shift ended for the night, and luke sighed looking out at the dark sky. usually his shift ended earlier, around 4, but he worked a bit longer tonight--he got paid for over time. at this point on a normal night, he would ask michael for a ride, but he kind of wanted to walk home.

so he did. after he clocked out, he put on his thicker coat he brought today, seeing as he was supposed to snow tonight. he wrapped it around himself, putting on the beanie and scarf he had brought as well. he put his bag over his shoulder and closed up the store.

he started the walk home, glad that he wore layers today--meaning a t-shirt, sweater, and then a flannel over it.

about halfway home, a boy started running the opposite direction, and both luke and the boy realized too late they were in eachother's pathways. luke tried to stop, and move out of the way, but the boy accidently ran into him, causing luke to slip on the ice forming and fall to the ground.

the boy on him quickly got up, and helped luke. "i am so sorry, oh my god," the boy said.

luke tried to offer an, "it's okay," but if he was being honest, his butt kind of hurt now.

"i am so sorry, god, i ruin everything." the boy, side stepped him and started to run again.

luke didn't catch anything of the boys appearance, except that luke was fairly taller than the boy, and he had really pretty hazel eyes.

god, this was cliche too. why couldn't luke just get away from cliches? like why have they started up again?

luke shook the thoughts away, and started walking back to the apartment, limping slightly. it may not look like it, but slamming onto the ground isn't exactly fun when you land on your butt.

it probably looked like he had something up his ass.

which was so not the truth.

luke got to the steps of his apartment and groaned out loud. sitting on the doorstep were two smaller packages, both directed to luke.

"what is this? some kind of party?" luke asked, grabbing the two items and went inside.

there wasn't a lot of noise inside, just the tv. entering the living room, michael sat there, half a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"more presents?" michael asked through a mouthful of food.

"yeah, i know." luke said.

"what is it this time?"

"there's two," he pauses opening them.

one was a guitar pick that was actually really cool--okay how did they know he played the guitar? and the other one was a necklace that had the same guitar pick on it. "okay, what?" luke asked confused.

"what are they?"

"it's a guitar pick, and then a necklace with a guitar pick charm."

"how do they know you play guitar?"

"i don't know!" luke says, "this is kind of freaky."

"okay, why are you getting all these cool presents?"

"i don't know, i don't really like it. it's so cliche!"

"wait, luke. i just realized something. yesterday you got one present, right?" michael asks.

"yes...?"

"and today you got two."

"okay, so what are you thinking?"

"it's like the twelve days of christmas, luke!" michae tells him.

"kill me now," luke says. how cliche is that?

"what why?" michael asks, confused.

"that's so cliche! i hate cliche things." luke says.

michael grabs the necklace, looking at the charm, "okay, but you have to admit that that's pretty cute," he tells luke.

luke takes the necklace back and looks at it. he smiles slightly, "yeah... i guess so."


	5. 0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke studies in the library, and the boy Luke ran into comes into the book store. Luke gets three more presents. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> lowercase intended
> 
> longest chapter yet.

it was saturday meaning that luke had no classes, and didn't have to go to work until 3. usually he spent the day studying in the apartment, but calum was coming over to play some new video game with michael that they had been waiting "a millenium" for. luke knew they were going to be obnoxiously loud, and he had a few exams before christmas break started and he needed to do well on them.

so when he woke up saturday morning, he quickly got dressed in a flannel and put a hoodie over it. he put all of his books in his bag, and made sure he had his headphones, charger, and phone before tugging his worn out black vans on, he'd need a new pair soon.

he was going to go to the library a few blocks over and focus on studying as hard as he could in the hours leading up to his shift so he could at least tell himself he studied if he didn't do to well on the tests.

in the kitchen, michael leaned against the counter, wearing basketball shorts and drinking coffee. luke grabbed a pepsi from the fridge and took a drink from it, "you're being healthy this morning," michael joked.

luke cracked a smile, "i have to go study so i need a little extra energy." he said, putting a red bull in his bag.

"why aren't you studying here? calum and i won't be that loud." michael said.

michael was taking classes, online. he was majoring his music theory, and luke was majoring in musical theater. luke gave michael a pointed look, who burst out laughing, "you're right. you should go to the library."

luke nodded, and yawned, "ugh, today's going to drag on forever."

"i don't know why you're focusing so much on studying. it's only saturday. you can study tomorrow!"

"i'm not you, mikey. i like to have a little extra time on my hands, so i have to get studying out of the way today." he told him.

michael shook his head, but didn't press the matter, "i bet you ten bucks there's going to be three presents on the steps when you get home at 5, tonight." michael said.

luke shook his head, and left the kitchen before michael could continue talking about it.

luke stepped out into the cold air and sighed. today was going to take forever.

at the library, luke was just glad it was heated. he walked to the back and set his stuff at a table in the corner, and grinned when he heard the silence that surrounded him.

sitting down, he took out his headphones, and plugged them into his phone before playing spotify. he grabbed his math book out of his bag, and a notebook as he begins trying to study.

he could do this.

well, he kind of had to. he was going home for christmas, and you better bet that his mom was going to ask him all of these questions about how he's doing, and how his grades are. he couldn't go home and show his mom that he was failing all of his classes. he's 95% positive she'd make him move out by himself because "michael is a bad influence".

-

the book store was almost silent that afternoon. there had been one person in there a little earlier, but no one had come in since. jake wasn't there again so luke took the opprotunity to look at some of the new books that they had just gotten.

the bell above to door dinged, and luke sighed. he was really hoping no one would come in. when he walked to the front to greet the person, he almost tripped over a stack of books. the person who was waiting at the front laughed slightly at the sight of a 6'4'' teenager falling over a few books. luke blushed slightly, and looked at the stranger.

it was the same boy who had run into him last night, "hi! how can i help you?" luke asked, walking behind the counter.

"uh, i'm looking for that one really popular books--something about stars and earthquake lines? it's for my sister." the boy offered.

"stars... and earthquake lines...?" luke asked for confirmation.

the boy obviously didn't recognize him--luke was pretty bundled up last night--and nodded firmly. "do you mean the fault in our stars?" luke asked, pulling the blue book off the near shelf from him.

"that's the one!" the boy said, grinning happily and taking the book from him, "thank you so much. you have no idea how much this just saved my butt for christmas."

luke laughed, "is there anything else you need help with?" luke asked.

the boy was really cute, if he was being honest and he was happy to help him. "no, this is it." he said and handed the book back to luke to check out.

"have a nice night," luke said as the boy walked to the exit.

"you too, luke." the boy said.

and luke didn't realize that he wasn't wearing his name tag, and hadn't told the boy his name.

-

when he got home that night, he almost punched the door, seeing the three gifts on the steps.

one was the size of a movie, and the other two were small boxes. luke rolled his eyes, picking them up and taking them inside. "more gifts?" michael asked as he walked into the living room.

calum was still here, "what do you mean more?" he asked.

"luke's been getting gifts for the past few days. it's the twelve days of christmas, basically." michael replied as luke sat down with the three presents.

"wait, from who?" calum asked as luke opened the first box.

"he doesn't know, it's some secret admirer." michael continued.

"what's this one?" calum asked looking at luke.

luke pulled out the thing inside--a movie. "are you kidding me?" luke asked, shaking his head.

"what?" michael asked.

"it's catching fire."

"you've been wanting that for ages luke! you should be happy!" calum pointed out.

"but that's the point, how does this person know these things? it's slightly off putting." luke said.

the other two gifts were small charms with a tiny note that said nothing but

_for the necklace_

the first charm was an eye, and the second charm was a book.

"what the heck do these things mean?" luke asked, as he put the charms on the necklace next to the guitar pick.

"i don't know, but that's pretty adorable. you're lucky!" calum complained, "i want someone to do that for me."

"it's cliche," luke says shaking his head.


	6. 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke gets a call from his mom and goes to his family's house for the day.
> 
> \- 
> 
> lowercase intended

on a normal sunday morning, luke would stay in bed as long as physically possible until michael made him get up or he couldn't handle the taste in his mouth, or the hunger got to him. however, this morning it wasn't one of those things that woke him up. it was the incessant ringing of his phone.

luke groaned, rolling over and saw the time. it was the ungodly hour of 7:50. sighing, luke swiped to answer the call, "hello?" he asks groggily.

"luke! oh, i'm sorry, were you sleeping?" it was his mother.

"yeah, it's fine."

"i keep forgetting that your classes must keep you up late. anywho, what are your plans for the day?" she asks him.

luke sits up rubbing his face, "well, i was going to stay in bed as long as possible before getting up and studying a bit. i may go have dinner with michael and cal later, why?"

"well, dad and i were wondering if you would mind taking a day trip down here. it's not that far is it, thirty minutes? dad misses you,"

luke scoffs, "and he can't wait until christmas in a few weeks?"

mom sighs, "we have something for luke, but you can only get it if you come down here."

"why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"i wanted it to be a surprise!" she says.

luke stands up, "okay, i'll have to go wake up mikey to borrow his car, but i'll probably be able to come down for the day. are ben and jack home?"

"ben is, but jack isn't. he's with his girlfriend." mom answers.

"wait, jack has a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" luke asks, shocked.

"you never gave him your phone number, luke. you said you didn't want him bothering you because he misses you." she says.

that causes luke to laugh, because he did say that. though, he should probably actually give it to him, "but you have it...?"

luke's mom laughs, "just get down here okay? drive safe!"

she hangs up, and luke rubs his face again, setting his phone down. he throws on an old band tee and his thicker jackets. putting on his skinny jeans, and vans, he was slightly more awake.

going toward michael's room he could hear the snoring and sighed. this wasn't going to be fun. he walked into the room, and started flicking thelight on and off. michael made no movement of being awake. luke walks over and starts shaking his arm. michael just groans.

finally, luke got on the bed and started to jump on him, "luuuuuuuuuukkkkeeee," michael groaned, "what the hell do you want so early?"

"i need to borrow your car," luke says.

"whyyyyyyyy?" michael groans.

"my mom wants me to come home for the day, she says she has something for me."

"yeah, yeah, okay. the keys are on the table. if you're not home by ten tonight i'm eating your poptarts," michael threatens.

luke laughs, "kay, see ya later mikey."

"whatever dork."

luke walks out of the room, and grabs the keys that were sitting on his table. making sure he had his phone, his wallet, and a few other things, he walks out into the cold chilly morning air.

and he almost steps on the gifts sitting on the front steps. luke was tempted to let out a yell, but held back as he picked up the small presents and put them in the passenger seat. he'd deal with those later.

-

that night, luke's mom walked him back to the car, "what are those?" she asks, pointing to the forgotten gifts sitting on the passenger seat.

"oh! someone has been leaving gifts on my doorstep for me for the past four days. i don't know who it is, but it's some twelve days of christmas thing. there was one, then two, then three, and now four." luke replies.

his mother squeals, "it's so cute!"

luke rolls his eyes. taking the pictures his dad was holding. yes, that is why they had luke drive an hour to get. two stupid framed pictures. he figured his mom just missed him a lot.

"well what are they this time?" luke's mom asked.

"i don't know, i haven't looked yet." luke answers truthfully.

his mom sighs, "alright, hun, just keep me updated on this. its super cute!"

luke rolled his eyes and got in the car. as soon as he was far enough away, he pulled over to open the four gifts.

the first one was a mix cd, that only had a few words written on it with the same scrawly handwriting: _the_ _bestest_ _songs_ _._

luke rolled his eyes, but put the cd into the player anyways. panic! at the disco's _i_ _write_ _sins_ _not_ _tragedies_ fills the car. luke let's out a breathy laugh, because he did like this song.

the next box had another cd, this one labeled _disney_. this caused luke to grin, because he may be "punk rock" but he was always down for a disney jam.

in the third box was a band tee for a band he had never heard of, but it was cool and vintage looking, and he'd look up the band later.

in the final box, which was the smallest, another charm sat there with the same note as the day before. this one was a small music note with a mickey mouse on the round part, that was so tiny you had to look closely to see it. it was perfect.

luke put everything back into the boxes before starting the car as the song changes to walk the moon's _anna_ _sun_ _._

luke had to admit, he did really like these gifts. _really_ liked them. 


	7. 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke meets ashton officially, and really like the boy. more gifts show up.
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

the next day, on monday, luke was tempted to just skip all of his classes, and stay home. maybe call in sick to work. but, he knew that he couldn't do that, especially not with all of the exams that he was going to have this week and he couldn't miss any of them.

so, luke grudgingly got up and threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. he slipped on his vans, and grabbed his bag as he walked toward the kitchen of the apartment. michael wasn't up, and he wasn't surprised.

luke grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet, and noted that michael had probably stole some becuase there weren't as many as there was yesterday.

rolling his eyes, luke shoved the poptart in his mouth, before grabbing his phone and keys and starting the short walk to his first class.

he was a little late to class, and the only empty seat was someone who had their head down and wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the class. luke hoped he wasn't asleep, becuase it would be really awkward to have to wake him up and ask if he could sit there. besides, how could someone sleep with the amount of noise in the classroom at the moment?

so luke walked over, and tapped the boy on the shoulder. he jumped slightly, before looking at luke. luke held in a gasp because when was the cute guy with hazel eyes in his class? "hey, uh, could i sit here?" luke asked, gesturing to the seat beside the boy.

"uh, yeah, hi." he answered, "you're luke, right?"

"yeah, and you are?" luke asked taking a seat as the professor walked in.

"i'm ashton,"

_ashton_

it fit him. ashton was a cute, adorable name, just like the boy who had the name, "well it's nice to meet you officially, ashton."

class began, but luke was having a hard time focusing because of the really cute guy next to him.

-

that day when luke got home after work, he wanted nothing more than to just flop on the couch and die because school was so stressful. break started in a few days - friday to be exact - and he was just ready for it to be over.

upon coming home, only one box sat on the steps, and he smiled thinking maybe this whole ordeal was over.

he walked into the house, and michael was laying on the couch, dead asleep to the world. how he could be so tired when all he does is sit at home, maybe do an assignment or two from his online classes, but that's it.

sighing, luke sat down on the couch, and opened the box, and almost threw it at the wall.

there were literally five gold rings sitting there.

okay, so maybe not literally. one was a charm - for the necklace, he guesses - and the other four were gold colored plastic rings.

"michaellll," luke says trying to wake him up to complain about the lame gift.

"miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichhhhhhhaeeeeeeellllllllll," luke draws out his name, but nothing.

"miguelitooooo," he tries - yes, in the best spanish he could.

"mmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggguuuuueeeeellllliiiittooooo," He tried - singing.

nothing.

sighing again, he got up and went over to michael, and started to shake his arm, "wake up."

nothing.

"wake up, wake up, please don't punch me in the face, wake up."

finally, michael groggily rolls over. "what?"

"you'll never believe was 12 days of christmas guy got me today." luke says, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

michael was slightly more awake, "what is it?"

"five. gold. rings." luke says.

"what? you could sell those for a lot of money," he says, more awake and alert now.

"well, not really gold rings. one of them is a charm for my necklace, and the other four are plastic."

"lame,"

"but kind of cute, i guess."

"and yet, totally predictable. it's right in the song!"

"yeah, but i don't know, i kind of like it." luke shrugs.

michael fakes a dramatic gasp, "you? luke hemmings? the cliche hater? you like something this cliche?"

luke shoves michael's shoulder, "shuttup ya dork."

"hey! that's so uncool, bruh." michael says, rubbing his shoulder, and pouting.

luke stands up, giving michael a look for saying the word 'bruh' out loud. "can you not?"

"i could, but i won't." michael shrugs, laying back down, "now leave my presence, i want to sleep more."

"what? why? all you ever do is sleep!"

"wait do you hear that?" michael asks.

"what?"

"sh!" michael says, shushing him, "shhhh.... shhhhh.... shh. shhhhhh..." and then he fell asleep.

"you stupid," luke says, shaking his head before going back to his room to put the charm on his necklace.

he had a shelf in his room where he was putting all of the gifts.

yeah, he may hate cliche things, but he had to admit... these were pretty cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a story behind miguelito c:
> 
> my brother is named michael and our 0 hour teacher started to call him mike & mikey which is weird cause he's never gone by anything but michael. so my mom was trying to come up with a nickname and miguelito just kind of happened. cx


	8. 0.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke gets sick, but ashton's there to save the day. also, is ashton really the one giving luke gifts?
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

the next day, luke woke up feeling as if someone had punched him multiple times all over, then left him outside in the pouring rain for six hours. his entire body ached, and his head was stuffed up. he didn't want to go to school, and was getting dangerously close to making the decision not to go, but he had finals, and he really did have to go.

so he got dressed in the baggiest, but warmest, clothes that he owned and trudged down the hallway making a cup of coffee, "morning," michael said from his spot in the living room, looking as if he hadn't slept at all.

luke made a bunch of uncoherent sounds as he took another drink. michael's eyes widen in shock, before he burst out laughing, "well, that was by far the weirdest and most disgusting group of noises i have ever heard. why are you up if you feel like that?"

"finals," luke muttered.

michael just laughed at him, because he could take his finals whenever he wanted--sort of. luke shook his head and grabbed his bag from the place by the couch, "do you want a ride this morning?" michael asked.

luke looked over, and mentally praised the lord that michael was in a good mood today, "please."

"don't think i'm getting all nice here. i just have to go meet cal today, and need to leave soon."

"wow, and here i was thinking that i was special to you." luke said, shaking his head.

michael laughed and rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and vans from their place by the door, "let's go."

-

luke walked into class later than usual--again. he took a seat next to ashton, making him slightly jump, "sorry," luke said, before coughing for at least three minutes.

"are you okay?" ashton asked, once he had stopped coughing.

"i'm sick," luke said, ashton laughed and nodded.

"obviously."

what was with people laughing at him today? "yeah," luke muttered, putting his head down on the desk.

"why did you even come today?"

"i have finals."

"your health should come before school," ashton pointed out.

this caused luke to lift his head up ever so slightly, "welcome to the twenty first centry, ash."

and no, ashton's heart did not skip a beat at that. not at all. ashton rolled his eyes, "but seriously, you look like you're about to pass out. you should really be at home."

"ugh, mner." luke said, covering his face again.

"come on, we're ditching," ashton said, standing up.

the proffessor was facing the board, and he didn't really care when you left, "what? no!" luke said, sitting up, causing people around them to shush them.

"yeah, you can't stay here. i'll take you home."

"ashton, as nice as that is, i can't. i really need to stay. besides, i don't even know you that well."

"boys? if something is so important you could move the conversation outside, please." the proffessor said, causing luke's heart to jump.

he _hated_ being the center of attention.

"ashton!" luke hissed, trying to get him to sit down.

ashton took this to advantage, and grabbed luke's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom, shutting the door. "ash, what the heck? i really, really need to go back inside. my grades kind of matter right now!" luke said.

"is your roommate home?" ashton asked, digging his keys out of his pocket.

and maybe it was because luke was sick, and maybe it was because he didn't realize that he had never mentioned ashton to michael, but what ashton said, didn't make him react at all, "no, he had to do something."

"then let's go, i'm taking you back to your apartment, and then you're not going to get out of bed until you're better."

"ugh, ashton, as nice as this is, i just barely met you. i don't even know anything about you!"

"fine, how's this? i'm ashton irwin, twenty years of age, studying musical theater at the same college you are. i have two siblings, and my mom's a single mother. i like punk bands, and ripped clothes. my best friend is a stupid dip crack, and i normally hate people. now you know something about me."

"ashton, i can't-"

"i hope you realize that i'm not letting you back inside the classroom," ashton pointed out.

finally, after an intense staring contest (and no, there wasn't a bit of sexual tension at all.), luke sighed. "fine. let's go."

"yes!" ashton cheered, and grabbed luke's wrist, and dragged him toward the parking lot, "so where do you live?"

(as if he didn't know.)

-

when the two boys got back to luke's apartment, six gifts sat on luke's doorstep. ashton helped luke pick them up, "what are these?" he asks.

"oh, someone has been doing some twelve days of christmas with me. i don't know who they are, but sometimes the gifts are nice," luke said as he unlocked the door.

"that is so cute!" ashton said as luke kicked off his shoes, and started toward his bedroom, ashton following him. (kinky)

luke flopped down on his bed, "so do you have any idea what these are?" ashton asked holding up one of the gifts.

luke shook his head, sitting up, "no, but let's find out."

the first gift held nothing but a gift card to hot topic, which was pretty awesome. the next two gifts were band tees. the fourth gift was a new pair of black vans--okay, this was getting hecka creepy. the fifth gift was a harry potter wand, that caused luke to let out a manly scream. and finally, the sixth gift was another charm for the necklace, a small thing that looked like a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"okay this is so cute. i want someone to do this for me!" ashton said.

"it's cliche."

"so? who cares! it's the cutest thing ever, i'm jealous."

"and i'm sleepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure this is one of my favorite chapters i've put out despite it having an awkward ending.
> 
> come visit me on wattpad, [](http://www.wattpad.com/user/Sydnaynay_>Sydnaynay_</a>%0A%0Ai%20have%20tons%20of%20stories%20on%20there%20\(%20including%20muke%20&%20lashton%20fics%20because%20yes.%20\))


	9. 0.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke is feeling better, and goes to school. ashton and luke talk more, and luke gets more gifts. 
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended. bit of a filler.

the next day luke was feeling a little better, so he got up and pushed through the small cough he had. it was really cold this morning, and luke groaned because oh my god, why? he hated winter. a lot. (yes i know i've said this before it's winter in australia in this get over it)

after he finished getting dressed, he groaned because he's missed a lot of work and he really can't fail this time around. his parents would have his head, if we're being honest here.

luke grabbed his bag, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. he grabbed one of the last poptarts, and shoved half of it in his mouth, and walked out of his apartment, almost instantly shivering. why was it so god dang cold? it was also snowing. great.

when luke got to the building, his face was probably beyond red from the cold. his poptart was long gone, and his fingers felt like ice pops. luke took a seat next to ashton, which was becoming his normal seat. "morning," ashton said happily.

"you're really happy this morning," luke said.

"i am, because it's snowing!" ashton said.

"you're literally the only person i have ever met that enjoys the cold." luke tells him, setting his head on his desk.

"your cheeks are so red, oh my god, that's so cute." ashton said, causing luke's cheeks to flame up even more.

"don't judge me, i hate the cold,"

"i figured, you must hate christmas too."

"bah hum pug." luke replied, grinning.

ashton laughed, "did you just say bah hum pug?" he asked.

"pugs not drugs," luke continued, making ashton laugh harder.

"do you have some pug addiction or something?" ashton asked.

"pugs are so cute, i want one really badly. like if that's all someone got me i would die." luke told him, "they're just so fat and cuddly."

"you're a dork,"

"and you loooove it," luke said in a sing song voice.

ashton smiled, because yeah, he kind of did.

-

when luke got home, he was so cold that he thought his blood was going to freeze. yet, on the snowy doorstep, three presents sat. "are you kidding me right now?" luke asked, staring at the sky.

"luke, shut up!" a voice from inside called, causing luke to burst into laughter as he grabbed the seven presents as well as he could in his arms.

he entered the apartment, and sighed in relief as the warm air hit him. the book store was close until a few days after christmas because jake was in like america or some crap with his girlfriend. how he got a girlfriend, luke has no idea.

"shut up, michael." luke shot back, but didn't go into the living room.

he went towards his bedroom, putting the presents on his bed, and setting his bag next to his desk. he went into the kitchen really fast, and grabbed a red bull out of the fridge, and may or may not have stolen a few pieces of michael's left over pizza (and michael may or may not have told luke he hated him because of it later.)

once luke's (michael's) pizza was gone, luke took the last of his redbull with him back to his bedroom as he began his piles of homework and studying he had to do.

-

it was around three in the morning when luke finally was able to get ready for bed. he put on a pair of sweats, and took of his shirt and he flopped on his bed, cursing when his bare back hit the gifts on his bed.

luke sighed, sitting up and rolling off the presents. he turned on his light, and decided he could open the gifts before he went to bed, because why not?

inside the first box was what luke would consider two different gifts. one was a box of tissues which caused luke to almost fall off his bed laughing before he realized how creepy it was that the person knew he was sick.

the next gift in the box was a dvd copy of hot rod - because he totally didn't watch that on a weekly basis on netflix. though it was coold to have the dvd.

in the second box, three gifts sat there. another band tee - he was going to have a collection of these by the time this guy was done with his cutesy twelve days of christmas -, a box of poptarts (luke did not fist bump because of this), and a box set of the entire nine seasons of supernatural which made luke freak out because he loved supernatural.

inside the last box, which was the smallest, sat two more charms. one of them was what looked like a harry potter book, and the other one was a snowflake.

luke sat the gifts down on the shelf, and connected the two new charms to his necklace. he was up to like eight now.

luke turned off the lamp and laid back down on his bed.

was it bad that he was getting excited for these gifts instead of dreading them?


	10. 0.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke is basically drunk off of lack of sleep. michael finds it irritating, ashton finds it endearing. also, there's more little gifts, and luke loves them.
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

and finally, finally it was friday. the last day of the week. the last day until break. the last day he had to deal with his classes and finals for two weeks. finally, he could go back home and spend a week in his old bedroom with his old acoustic guitar. finally.

so when luke woke up friday, he was in a chirpy mood. christmas was in four days, and luke was really excited for that too. he would never admit it but christmas was his all time (A/N I WAS SO TEMPTED TO PUT 'LOW' IN PARENTHESES BUT I HELD BACK GOODBYE) favorite holiday.

luke quickly got dressed, putting on a black tee, and a red flannel over it. he slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, and his _new_ black vans. he had stayed up late the night before, of course, because he had his music theater final today. you had to basically give a ten minute performance with a song in it, that you had written.

and luke had stayed up until four in the morning the night before perfecting it. it was six thirty. luke had never been a morning person, and he was going off two and a half hours of sleep, but he was happy this morning.

so, luke grabbed his bag and basically skipped into the kitchen to grab a poptart, "morning," michael said.

"hello," luke replied, smiling.

"whoa you're happy this morning." michael said, putting his hand out to feel luke's face.

luke pushed his hand off, "it's friday, mikey! i don't have classes for two weeks! annnnd i get away from you for a week tomorrow, too!"

"wow, thanks luke. feeling the love here," michael joked.

luke grabbed onto michael like a koala, making michael let out a very 'manly' squeal, "luke!" he complained.

"are you realllllyyy feeling the love here, mikey, dear?" luke asked.

"lukey stop being a creepy asshat and go to school, you dork." michael shoved him off.

luke scoffed, "fine, mikey. i'll see you after school deary," he joked.

"ew can you not?" michael asked, "i hate you."

luke scoffed again, but left the kitchen. he was basically skipping the entire way to school. he was beyond happy and couldn't wait to just leave the city for a little bit.

he took his normal seat next to ashton, "good morning, ashy!"

"hi, luke. you're really happy this morning," he pointed out.

"i know, ashton! it's because it's friiiiddaaayyyy," luke basically sang, throwing his hands in the air.

"oh my god, how many hours of sleep are you going off of?" ashton asked, putting his hand on luke's shoulder to steady him.

"eh, two and a half? why?" luke asked.

"you're basically intoxicated." ashton laughed.

"on life." luke said seriously.

"what?"

"i am drunk. on life." luke continued, laughing hysterically.

"my god, luke, you're insane."

"thank you," luke said, putting his hand over his heart, "that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

the rest of the class went by pretty fast. they didn't get through everyone's performances, so the professor was making some of them stay after. luke had gone right before ashton, and felt beyond proud of what he had done.

ashton's was pretty dang amazing, too.

"so what are you doing now that we're done with classes for the year?" ashton asked, as he walked out of the class with luke.

"well, tonight, i'm going to get more than two and a half hours of sleep because tomorrow i'm going to my parent's house for a week. i don't know what the twelve days of christmas guy is going to do." luke said.

ashton smiled, because he did. "that sucks, well, i hope you have fun, luke!" he said as the two went their separate ways.

-

on the still snowy doorstep of luke's apartment, sat eight small gifts. luke grinned, as he picked them all up, "merry christmas to meeee," he sang, as he entered his apartment.

"luke are you still on drugs?" michael asked, hearing luke sing.

"i've told you before, mikey. i don't do drugs, i _am_ drugs!" luke said, as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"oh my god, go to sleep, please." michael said.

luke was hilarious when he was tired, but sometimes it got to a point where he really did need to sleep.

and he was going to sleep, but he needed to see what the gifts were first!

the first small box held another charm, it was a microphone.

the next small gift held another guitar pick, and luke smiled.

the next gift had a bag of chocolate and luke fist bumped.

the next one was a box of bertie botts every flavor jelly beans.

the next gift was a gift card to starbucks.

the next gift consisted of a tube of chapstick. (were they implying that luke's lips were ugly???)

the next box was a new pair of headphones.

and the last gift was just a small piece of paper that said, _'this gift is the fact that you find out who i am soon'._

luke slightly squealed, because he was really excited. he couldn't wait to find out who this person was.

and luke had to admit, these group of  gifts were the best.

but later, he would tell ashton it was because he was drunk on lack of sleep.

and that was _totally_ why.


	11. 0.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke finds out that michael knows, and goes to his parents house.
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i should warn you here and now that this chapter is incredibly short.
> 
> i also have up to chapter eleven i think written, but i'm getting kicked off right now so i can't upload the other ones.
> 
> also, just an fyi, if i go mia on here for a few days, check my Wattpad (Sydnaynay_) because I'm almost always on there, updating and such. I just forget about here. 
> 
> I post this on there too, and tend to update more often there then here.

luke woke up early the next morning, surprisngly. yesterday, he took a nap, and woke up around six-ish. michael and him went to go rent a car for his trip, because michael was going to his family's house and needed his car.

luke had spent the next few hours packing for the week long trip that he had procrasticanted for. luke didn't normally procrastinate, especially because of his college courses. but, of course, he fell back into bad habits the second his classes were over for the break.

that was a bad habit inside a bad habit.

if that made any sense at all.

luke was finishing up packing, double checking to make sure that he had everything he would need before leaving in about thirty minutes for his parents house. when he was sure he had everything, he had fifteen minutes to waste.

so he took his bags out to his rental car, and came back in, triple checking everything one last time. when there was five minutes until he had to go, he rushed around pulling his shoes on and such. he opened the door, grabbing his keys and almost stepped on the presents sitting on his doorstep.

what? he was just out here ten minutes ago! he missed the secret santa by _ten_ minutes!

luke sighed, wondering why he was getting so upset over this. he didn't care about this person, it was cliche as heck. besides, whoever it was, he probably didn't like them. really the only person he had even the slightest bit of feelings for right now was ashton, and let's be real here, nothing was ever going to happen there.

luke grabbed the presents, and put them in the passenger seat, getting a strange feeling of deja vu. on the passenger seat was a note from michael, and luke rolled his eyes.

sometimes michael went out of his way to be a butt hole and make thinks cliche. luke grabbed the note and unfolded it.

_i know who your secret 'admirer' is._

_all i can say, is you should be excited_

_\- michael_

luke's eyes widen. okay, so his butt hole of a best frined knows who's been sending him mysterious yet endearing gifts? michael? of all people! luke would never say this to his face, but sometimes michael could be a bit dense (but let's be honest here, so could luke. michael was the one who pointed out the twelve days of christmas to luke.)

luke was a tad bit jealous and angry because of this. he wanted to know so bad. so, instead of driving so he could get to his parents house on time, he opened the four gifts that sat on the passenger seat.

one of the gifts was another charm, a present. this made luke scoffed, because once again, cliche things aren't something luke particularly enjoys.

the next one was another mix cd, that said _christmas!!_

luke rolled his eyes at how awkward this person was, and put the cd into the player. a voice he didn't recognize, started to sing, and luke's heart slightly melted. whoever this was, his voice was pretty amazing.

inside the next gift there was three gifts. the first one was a pair of white vans with fabric markers taped to it, with a note that said - _don't do anything with these yet._

the next one inside the box was a plain white tee that said nothing on the front, but on the back said 'hemmings' with a large number twelve.

okay that was kind of adorable--but no. cliche.

the last one inside the box was a smaller box full of candy. luke may or may not have looked ridiculous as he fist bumped because--food. he had forgotten food. and this person had just saved him.

inside the last box, which was the smallest, was an envelope. all it said was _don't open until tomorrow._

luke shook his head, setting it down, and starting the car. he hated surprises and inside these gifts were two gifts.

how cliche.

-

at his parent's house, the first thing luke did was ignore his brothers as he dumped everything on his bed, and grabbed his acoustic guitar from the closet.

he quickly tuned it, and smiled, feeling the smooth, worn out wood. this was the first guitar he had ever gotten, and he would take it back to the apartment with him, but michael and calum tended to be a bit destructive, and he couldn't risk this getting broken.

it really did mean a lot to him, because it's how he first met cal. it was how he first discovered his love for music.

it was the beginning to his life, really.

wait, no, that was cliche.

forget he ever said that.

luke set the guitar down, and promised himself he'd play it later that night.

for now, he had to go find out what was up with jack and his girlfriend.


	12. 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gifts show up at luke's parents house, and luke is kind of creeped out. he also finds out who his secret santa is.
> 
> -
> 
> lowercase intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is short but it's a huge info dump chapter. c: 
> 
> i really really like this chapter, i think it's one of my favorites that i've written. 
> 
> also, remember if i go mia here just check my wattpad, Sydnaynay_ because i might be on there (i usually am)
> 
> enjoy this chapter! (:

the next day, luke woke up pretty dang tired. he had stayed up late the night before, wrestling with ben and jack to prove that he wasn't a 'weak greenbean' as they had begun to call him. he had also stocked up on the caffiene, making it that much harder to fall asleep.

it was currently 11, way to early to be up in luke's opinion.

he yawned, and stood up, realizing that he wasn't probably going to be able to fall back asleep any time soon. besides, there was two days until christmas (christmas being on a monday) and luke's mom was running all around trying to finish everything.

luke had to go shopping today, anyways, to finish his shopping for everyone. he had gotten his mom and dad something, but needed to get some stuff for ben and jack, and michael and calum (for when he got back.)

and maybe possibly his secret 'admirer' depending on how that all eventually went down.

downstairs, luke's mom was in the kitchen, already starting her christmas cooking. "morning," luke said, grabbing one of the poptarts that they had in the kitchen.

(which yes, they did buy just because luke was coming over and that was 85% of his diet.)

"good morning, luke! sleep well?"

"for the most part." luke replied.

"by the way, there's some stuff for you in the living room. they were just sitting on our doorstep this morning," she says, "i think they're from--"

"no way." luke said, and rushed into the living room and yep, sitting on the coffee table were four presents.

that was just slightly creepy, and luke was freaked out for a minute until he remembered that michael knew who this person was.

michael must have been in on this, so this person could finish what he started.

luke grabbed the presents, rolling his eyes as he walked back to his room.

he put all the presents on the floor, and remembered the envelope, and decided to open that before he opened these presents.

he grabbed the envelope off the desk, and ripped it open. there was a few things inside. luke pulled out the first thing.

it was a small picture, that didn't say anything on the back, the part that luke could see at the moment. turning it over, luke almost fell over, so he quickly sat down.

it was a picture of ashton.

luke's heart jumped, because god, there were so many things that could be happening right now. number one, this person could be a really creepy stalker person, who found out about ashton. number two, this person could be crazy possesive and had found out about ashton and was going to murder him. or number three, and the most likeable one of them all, ashton was the secret 'admirer'.

luke quickly grabbed the two sheets of paper folded up inside the envelope, and began to read.

_luke -_

_merry christmas (: i know this has all been kind of weird and crazy and stuff, but i guess there's no way else to do this than just come out and do it. so yeah, here we go. god, this is really awkward for me to write, and i hope you appreciate this._

_hi, my name's ashton - but you already knew that, seeing as we sit next to each other in class. you also know that i'm twenty, and have two siblings, and all that good stuff. this next part is going to sound insanely creepy, but please hear me out on this okay?_

_i've actually 'known' you since the beginning of the year. i came into the book store you worked out ages ago, and fell in love with your eyes - cliche, i know. (michael told me about you entire life being a cliche, so this just added to that, huh?) anyways, when you ended up being in my class at the beginning of the year, i kind of had a smallish panic attack._

_then i met michael, i can't remember how or where. but i found out that he was your best friend, and apparently he liked me so he wasn't a douche bag to me about liking you. anyways, as i told michael about all of this crap, he gave me the idea for this. (kind of explains the whole cliche thing, doesn't it?) he gave me ideas for a lot of the presents i gave you. like the charms, and the band tees, and the mix cd's. also, all those seemingly creepy gifts like the new vans and catching fire, and the harry potter book set._

_i'm sorry that this might change everything and that you might find me creepy now, but i really do like you, and that's why i did this. michael helped a lot too, so some of the credit should be given to him, i guess. (:_

_so yeah. oh, do you remember that night i ran into you? you probably forgot, but i was running back from your apartment, because i didn't want you to find out that it was me doing this so early on. i actually wasn't even going to tell you who i was at all, until michael explained to me that you had started to talk about me (don't worry, i think it's cute)_

_so here i am explaining this entire cliche thing to you. i hope you enjoy the gifts from today (tomorrow, i don't know if you listened to what i wrote or not.) and i also hope that you continue to talk to me after this._

_and if you do, i'll explain the whole white vans thing._

_but even if you don't, merry christmas, luke._

_\- ashton_

and indeed it was going to be a very merry christmas for luke.

-


	13. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke "yells" at michael, but gets ashton's number. luke also opens the presents from last chapter.
> 
> -
> 
> lowecase intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also very short, but i thought it was cute so enjoy!
> 
> don't forget (i say this every chapter) that if i go mia here, i am 99% on my wattpad, Sydnaynay_ i have a lot more writing projects there, and it tends to get a little crazy, and i forget about this being here too. cx
> 
> enjoy this chapter!

luke was overly excited, as he jumped up to grab his phone. but, luke's extensively long legs got in the way as he tripped and stumbled, hitting the floor. luke groaned, but stood up and grabbed his phone, opening a new text to michael.

_to_ _:_ _mikey_

_sjcjaioajtbwk_ _you_ _butt_ _hole_ _you_ _knew_ _this_ _entire_ _time_ _i_ _hate_ _you_

_to_ _:_ _mikey_

_no_ _just_ _kidding_ _ily_ _xo_ _do_ _you_ _have_ _ash's_ _number_ _?_

luke sat impatiently for a few minutes until finally, _finally_ michael texted back.

**to** **:** **luke**

**wow** **i** **see** **how** **it** **is** **ur** **only** **using** **me** **for** **ash** **that's** **cool**

_to_ _:_ _mikey_

_miiiiikkkkkkkeeeeeeeyyyyyy_

**to** **:** **luke**

**pulling** **out** **the** **nicknames** **?** **really** **?** **its** **456 7836**

_to_ _:_ _mikey_

_yes_ _you_ _are_ _queen_ _ily_

**to** **:** **luke**

**bow** **down** **to** **me** **peasent** **.**

**to** **:** **luke**

**ur** **welcome** **btw**

luke ignored michael's last few texts and opened up a new one to ashton, having a mental freak out before sending him a text.

_to_ _:_ _ashy_

_uh_ _hi_ _its_ _luke_ _(:_

luke inwardly groaned at the awkward text. the text was the embodiment of all things awkward. like there was never going to be anything more awkward than that.

**to** **:** **luke**

**ur** **talking** **to** **me** **still** **?**

_to_ _:_ _ashy_

_of_ _course_ _. i_ _think_ _its_ _(_ _you're_ _)_ _kinda_ _cute_ _anyways_

luke mentally high five himself for the smooth pick up line.

as he waited for ash's next text, he sat on the floor with the presents from today.

the first one had another charm in it, an envelope.

the next one had three things in it, a few bracelets, a hair dye kit - psh, like he's ever going to dye his hair _lilac_ _.-_ and a bandana. of course.

luke rolled his eyes, and his phone buzzed.

**to** **:** **luke**

**smoooooth** **.** **have** **you** **opened** **the** **presents** **today** **? i** **think** **you'll** **like** **them** **as** **much** **as** **i** **like** **you** **.**

oh bae be slaying.

luke smacked himself, literally slapped himself across the face for saying that. he was eighteen not a fourteen year old teenage girl obsessed with connor franta (though, connor franta is fiiiine.)

_to_ _:_ _ashy_

_currently_ _doing_ _it_ _. (btw i_ _don't_ _think_ _im_ _ever_ _going_ _to_ _dye_ _my_ _hair_ _lilac_ _)_

**to** **:** **luke**

**why** **not** **you'd** **look** **so** **cuuuuute**

_to_ _:_ _ashy_

_hair_ _dying_ _isn't_ _my_ _thing_ _but_ _i_ _might_ _wear_ _the_ _bandana_ _._

luke set his phone down and opened the next box. four things sat in it.

a phone case that had a chibi drawing of someone who looked slightly familiar to him and ashton (no, he did not squeal), a journal (and when he opened it there was a really cute not from ashton), a gift card to starbucks (and okay, so yeah, maybe luke did like starbucks a lottle) and a picture that someone drew of him - or more specifically, a picture ashton drew.

_to : ashy_

_ojfaodjfaojflal the phone case and the picture are so cute thank youuu_

**to : luke**

**c: i thought you would like that. i'm glad you do**

_to : ashy_

_this is so cute idefc that it's cliche_

and no, it's not just because they were from ashton. not at all.

luke opened the last gift, that had an empty scrap book with a sticky note on the front that said _for our memories_

and no, luke's heart did not melt. not at all.

**to : luke**

**thank youuu**

_to : ashy_

_the fricking scrap book i can't that's so cute thank you omg_

**to : luke**

***laughing crying face emoji* thank you. c:**

_to : ashy_

_no but seriously i love you this is so cute thank you_

and if the reason luke was showing so much appreciation for these gifts was because they were from ashton, no one had to know.


	14. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke gets more gifts from ashton, and loves them even more now that he knows.
> 
> \- 
> 
> lowercase intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am completely ashamed of this chapter. it didn't come out at all how i liked it, and i've definitely been procrastinating finishing this. i wanted to finish before christmas, and that obviously didn't happen. i'm really sorry for that.
> 
> also, make sure to check out my wattpad : Sydnaynay : for more stories and other things like that. you might enjoy what is on there more.
> 
> there's a little bit about me at the end note, by the way, just because i feel like i put a lot more of myself out on wattpad, and a whole lot less about myself on here. (:

****

the rest of that day went by pretty smoothly. luke spent time with his family and texted michael and ashton and calum a little more the neccesary (ashton may have been the most.) that night, he stayed up playing some lame card game with his older brothers and dad as his mom wrapped presents that he still hadn't done.

he was supposed to go shopping, but he decided that he would just go when he woke up, and that was the situation he was in right now. it was cold in his old bedroom, and he didn't want to get up and ruin the warmth that he had created in the cocoon of blankets.

but he knew that if he didn't get up and go shopping he wasn't going to have anything for christmas tomorrow, and what kind of lame person does that? so, he finally stood up, and put on a pair of his non ripped skinny jeans, and a deep red sweater. then pulled a sweatshirt over that. he slid his phone and wallet in his pockets, and put on his new black vans.

he smiled as he tied the laces, because god, this was actually really cute now that he knew who the gifts were from.

standing up, luke grabbed his keys and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a poptart out of the wooden cabinet. "morning!" luke's mom says, happily.

"good morning, mum," he says, taking a large bit out of the poptart.

"where are you headed so early on christmas eve?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"i have a bit of last minute shopping to do, i'll be back before lunch though." he explains.

she sighs, "you're such a procrastinator, luke. how are you passing your classes?" she pauses, "you are passing your classes, right?"

"yes, mum, i promise. i am." he says, finishing off the poptart,

"okay, dear," she says, shaking her head, "be safe, though. the roads are a little icy."

luke nods and walks out of the kitchen, and out of the house into the frozen morning, shivering. god, he hated winter.

-

when luke got home, he took the bags into his room, making sure no one saw what was inside. once he entered his bedroom, there were a few presents sitting on his bed, of course. he figured his mom brought them inside.

luke wasn't really sure how ashton was getting the presents to his parents house, because he really hoped that he was spending time with his family right now, and not driving too far out of his way to do this. it was cute though.

luke sat down, and grabbed the first one. he opened it, and took out what was inside. another mix cd titled ' _my favoritest songs'_ was the first one, and luke smiled. the next thing inside that one was a hot chocolate mix that had a note that said 'for tonight', the other one was a box of candy, and the last one inside the box was a gift card to olive garden, one of luke's favorite restaurants.

he then grabbed the next gift, and opened it,  really loving all ashton's done for him this season. inside this one was a new pair of headphones, a TRXYE sweater - okay, how did ashton know about luke's obsession with troye sivan? he thought he hid it pretty well - another phone case, a charm for his necklace that was the trxye symbol, and a cute polaroid camera charm.

then he grabbed the last one and opened it. the first thing inside was another band tee. then there was a poster that said 'turn that frown upside down' with upside down, being well, upside down. the last thing in there was a box of macaroni and cheese with a note that said 'for those college nights'.

that caused luke to smile, because while these gifts might not be much, they were super cute and you could tell ashton had put a lot of thought into this entire thing.

luke set the things down, and grabbed the bags of things he had gotten. it was christmas eve, and he needed to finish his christmas plans.

aka he needed to wrap these things before someone found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a few facts about myself if you were wondering 
> 
> 1\. i live in idaho so it's pretty lame where i live and i've never been to a concert and up until recently never met anyone famous because of it.  
> 2\. i met taylor caniff two weeks ago, and he's my favorite viner, and it was the best night of my life.  
> 3\. i have a pretty obsessive personality, so if i like something, i probably like it a whole hecka lot.  
> 4\. i am mormon, if you were wondering. cx  
> 5\. 85% of my life is about youtubers, the other 15% is about bands and singers and viners.  
> 6\. i love bands a lot more than i like solo singers. though, ed sheeran has the voice of an angel.  
> 7\. i really really love books. my favorites are probably harry potter and the maze runner, both amazing series.  
> 8\. i'm not a huge fan of tv shows, it's not usually my thing. however, i do really really like a few tv shows. supernatural, sherlock, doctor who, and dance moms. (dance moms was kind of random in that whole thing.)
> 
> now you know a bit more about me. c:


End file.
